


solidarity

by ayukicookie (kishismiles)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Naomi mention, i just want them to find some solidarity hnghhh, i literally wrote this in an hour dont at me, probably both ooc but ehhh crackfic, satoshi mention, seiko gay for naomi hc, valentines day, yoshiki is gay for satoshi hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishismiles/pseuds/ayukicookie
Summary: Valentines Day is usually the time of love and gift-giving, but not for these two hopeless romantics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	solidarity

It is lunchtime on Valentines Day. That one day where all the couples somehow finally get together and chocolate confectioners attempt to sell out as much as they possibly can as a way of exploiting the customs of this special day. Many girls give chocolates to boys regardless of relationships, and depending on the kind of chocolate given, symbolises some kind of cheesy love they have for whoever is fortunate enough to receive such a gift. 

Yoshiki Kishinuma, an unlucky guy who just so happened to be mildly attracted to his best friend Satoshi Mochida, had been mostly abandoned for the attention of Satoshi’s longtime crush, Naomi Nakashima. The blonde just had to suck it up like he had done for most of his life, and was reported by fellow classmates to have been much more broody than usual, and oddly had a streak of melancholy cross his face on a few occasions.

Meanwhile, the same thing had happened to Seiko Shinohara, the best friend (almost lover) of Naomi, being outright left behind on the walk to school as a means to spend more time with her beloved. The cheery and upbeat lesbian, was suddenly rather gloomy and extravagantly dramatic today, acting way out of line today.

On days like this, especially when he’s in a sour mood, Yoshiki often hangs out on the rooftop, peacefully admiring the town sprawling before him. Of course, he brings his lunch, but in his pocket is a special honmei-choco, an expensive kind of chocolate given to romantic interests. It may not be White Day, the time a month later where boys reciprocate the gifts given to girls, but it certainly would have been the right day to give one to Satoshi anyway. He also may or may have not spent almost all of his spare money to buy one specific chocolate that his crush may or may not really enjoy, but regardless he still has it, considering how valuable it is.

“Ugh, this shit sucks...” The blonde puts his hand on his head, feeling a slight headache overcoming him. His unrequited crush isn’t the only thing hurting him today, it seems. “Of course, Nakashima likes Satoshi, and he likes her too… Darn, I shoulda just asked him first!” He almost slams the wall he’s leaning on, before slumping to the ground like a withered plant.

“Kishinuma-kun?”

“Eh?”

Seiko has come up to the rooftop as well, mainly to just scream and cry her thoughts out. Her face is mildly swollen red, and she keeps having to sniff her nose and play it off as her having bad allergies to chocolate, certainly not the case considering her well-known love for the delectable dessert.

The curly-haired girl lets her facade drop, just a bit. “You’re up here too?”

Yoshiki’s expression scrunches up a bit. “Shinohara, I’m always up here.”

“Good point. Ugh, make some room! We both gotta be sad together!”

“Wha--Hey! Don’t push over!”

Seiko pushes herself next to Yoshiki, and also slithers to the ground like a withered creature, before sighing.

“You know how hard it is to be gay and have a straight best friend?”

“I know it all too well.”

“Wait, you’re gay too?” Shinohara lets out a devilish laugh. “Go figure! You always had a lil’ thing for Mochida, didn’tcha?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Yoshiki chuckles, just a bit embarrassed. “You aren’t too far off yourself.”

“Touche, touche!” 

The two gays sit in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the clear blue sky.

“You got chocolate for Nakashima, didn’t you?”

“You did the same for Mochida, huh?”

“Well--yes.”

“Highest quality, most expensive, from that one chocolate shop down Kisaragi?”

“You somehow know me too well, Shinohara.”

“Well, when you can tell that your best friend loves someone else, and you have feelings for them, yet you can’t bring yourself to tell them, but you still have to go on and support them- isn’t that part of who we are?” Seiko’s voice is a lot more solemn than Yoshiki’s ever heard, and sad tones arise in it.

The blonde lets out a deep sigh. “I guess you’re right. Maybe we’re not that different after all. Me and you. It does suck knowing we can’t let it go.”

“Agreed. The worst.”

“You’re pretty cool, you know that? Didn’t expect someone like you to relate to.”

“Yeah.”

They sit in peaceful solidarity, joking and making fun of past crushes, and awkward scenarios both of them have encountered, before the lunchtime bell rings, and the bonding of partners is over-- at least until the end of the day.

*

A few days later, Yoshiki and Seiko finally spend time with their respective friends, keeping their crush in closed tabs. Their friends seem to spend equal time cuddling and talking with their social circle, and the two gays find themselves socialising a lot more, making hand gestures in the hallway, talking more in class, and walking up to the rooftops to release their frustrations of unrequited affection. Their classmates seem to find it odd that the resident lesbian and delinquent are friends, but they don’t seem to care. At least, not that much anyway.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> took inspiration from a satoshiki fic >,< don't take anything seriously! i just wanted to write about these two to pass the time lol


End file.
